Luna's Vampire
by Alyssa12112
Summary: Luna, Harry and Draco move to Forks after the war. But soon the past comes back to haunt them, and threatens to ruin what they have built. My sister's story, redone.
1. Chapter 1

The revamped version of my sister's story. I do not own any of the characters and I don't even own the idea, as my sister came up with it first. So please enjoy.

It has been 1 year after the war. No one had moved on, and those who did, had moved out of the Wizarding community. Teddy had long since been given to me, and while it was a good thing, it was also bad. He wouldn't have his parents. He was like me, an orphan. But I wasn't going to treat him any different. He was my son, and no one would say otherwise. Ginny had long since given up on me, and decided that the best thing was to be friends. Luna Lovegood was adopted by Draco. She had lost her father in the war and would have gone to the ministry. He loved her like a sister and knew that Draco felt the same. Luna was a seer, but wasn't anything like Trelawney. Ron and Hermione both died in the war, and left me to find new friends. But I didn't have far to look. Draco and I, well that was something not even Luna could figure out. One day we are talking and friends, the next, we are at each other's throats. I sat with Luna at the table. We had just bought a house in Forks, Washington. Suddenly Luna went rigid and holds onto the table to keep from falling over.

"Luna?" I asked and she didn't turn. Draco came out of the house, and froze.

"What the bloody hell is wrong now?" he asked and I smirked at him before returning to look at Luna who was coming out of whatever daze she had been in.

"It seems that we are known." she said and I looked at her in confusion. She didn't talk like normal humans.

"What?" Draco snapped coming to sit down next to me. Luna turned and smiled a wide smile.

"Someone knows who we are, and what we are." she said simply and I saw Draco sigh.

"Bloody seers. Really, what do I want with them?" he asked and stood up. He then turned and stomped back into the 2 story house I had gotten us. It was in the middle of nowhere. We had a huge circle drive way, and in the middle of this circle was a fountain. Inside the fountain, was statues of all the friends we had lost in the war, their wands pointing up at the sky and their faces scared and battered. In the middle of this was a phoenix. Teddy was playing near that fountain.

"When are they going to question us?" I asked and she turned to look at little Teddy.

"It hasn't happened yet Harry. But it will." she said and then as she walked toward Teddy, I heard her speak. But I knew it wasn't meant for me, but for herself.

"And my mate is with them." she said and then picked up Teddy. I turned and walked into the house. Luna loved Teddy and thought of him as her nephew.

Draco refused to go to school. And since he was 18, I didn't force him. Me and Luna bought cars. Draco picked out a motorcycle, and I had forbidden him from taking Teddy on it. I bought two Mustangs, one black, and one black and blue. As we drove into the school parking lot, I saw a silver Volvo and a red corvette. I sighed and parked next to Luna.

~Edward's P.O.V

1 month ago~

I ran to Bella's. I stopped as I smelled the werewolf. This didn't so much make me angry. She was friends with the dog. I jumped onto the windowsill and growled. Jacob threw Bella off him, and I searched his mind. She had thrown herself on him. And as much as I hated the dog, I couldn't blame him.

"Edward!" she said running to me. I growled at her before pushing her away from me.

"We are done. Do you hear me Swan?" I growled and Jacob laughed at her.

"You should have known better than to throw yourself on Me." he said and then jumped out of the window. I followed going the opposite way. I heard her yelling after me and Jacob, but I didn't care.

~School that Day~

Alice had been in a good mood all day. She had a vision, and I had listened in. My mate was coming. Not that I wanted a mate, but she was coming nonetheless.

"Please Edward stay. She's not like Bella!" Alice said when she had a vision of me leaving. The night that I had come back from Bella's, I had found her dry sobbing in Jasper's chest. She liked Bella, and she loved me. She wanted me happy, so I knew she wouldn't play me on this. Just as Alice said this, two mustangs came tearing into the parking lot. One was a blue and black one, and the other was just a black one. Both cars parked next to each other. I heard a loud click and looked to see the driver's side of the black mustang open. A man, yes man, stepped out. He had warrior and soldier written all over him. He turned and shut the door and then leaned against it. He looked like he really wanted to go back home. We heard another soft click, and saw a girl step out of the blue and black mustang. She also was screaming soldier. She had long blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a nasty scar on her neck. She had Radish earrings in. As she came around the car, I could see that she had a pair of jeans on, and a white corset top. Her skin on her shoulders showed scars, and I couldn't see any patch of skin that wasn't scared.

"Stop looking like that Harry. You said you wanted to do this." she said and I froze. Her voice was soft, yet stern and this seemed to shake Harry out of whatever had been in his head. Harry turned and sighed.

"I know Luna. I just miss them." he said and I could hear that there was a double meaning behind it. The woman smiled at him.

"Yes, so do I. But remember that they died for a just cause." she said and he smiled at her. She then smiled wider and looked up.

"There are no whack spurts here Harry." she said and Harry burst out laughing.

"My odd Luna." he said and put his arm around her. I felt a pang of rage hit me. I pushed it back down as I realized that he didn't know me and didn't know that I was Luna's mate. Suddenly Bella appeared next to us.

"Please Edward. Talk to me." she said and I pushed past her and walked into the school.

"He doesn't need to talk to a cheating bitch. Now leave our brother alone if you know what's good for you." I heard Rosalie snap at her and I smiled. I loved my family.

*Break*

~Luna's P.O.V~

During school, Harry seemed distant. To others he would look stuck up and anti-social. But to me and Draco, he was kind, gentle. He had lost all his friends in the war. Any new ones he made became the people who hated him after the war. He wasn't someone who could trust very easily. Suddenly I went rigid. I saw myself standing in front of two girls; both were livid and were making fun of my scars. Harry went livid too, and showed magic as he sent them both flying. I came out of this vision as Harry passed me.

"Luna?" he asked and I looked at him for a few seconds. I then decided that my pride, ego and feelings could be ripped apart for the moment, as long as Harry didn't show magic.

"Whatever happens during lunch, please ignore it." I said softly and then walked past him. I hoped that he would listen. But then again, every time Hermione had told him to do something, he did the exact opposite.

During Art, I sat next to a very big bulky vampire. He was smiling down at me.

"Hi. I'm Emmett." he said and I smirked at him, before pulling out my character attitude.

"Yes I can see that. Not many whack spurts are around your head. You must be the reason they are going away." I said and he looked at me as though I were nuts. I smirked again.

"Do not worry. I won't tell what you are. It's really none of our business anyway." I said and he looked shocked now. Perhaps I had spoken to much?

*Break*

At lunch, things were going haywire. Harry sat with me alone at the table behind the Cullen's. As I walked to throw my tray away, two girls came out of nowhere.

"So where did you get those scars? Did you do something to deserve them? I bet you did." said the girl and I looked at her before smirking.

"What I did to deserve those scars are none of your business. However, I will say that I will wear them with pride. No amount of your hateful words will make me decide otherwise. " I said as I heard Harry stand. He looked livid when I turned to him.

"No Harry. Remember my warning." I said as I turned to look at him. He was going for his wand, so I said the only thing I could.

"You would be putting me and Draco in danger if you do this. Even your godson. "I said and he looked stricken.

"They insulted you." he growled and I walked forward. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But please. If you do this, you will be taken from us, your godson." I said and he dropped his hand. No one had a clue what this conversation was about.

"Luna. What you did to get those… This isn't right. You were a hero just like we were. You shouldn't be insulted for it." he said and I smiled warmly at him.

"I know that Harry. But things are not the same here as they are back home. But thank you for trying to stick up for me." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I smirked.

"Now, I believe that Draco is awaiting your call." I said and he nodded. He took off for the door and then froze. Suddenly he was coming back.

"You saw all this happen." he said and I smiled at him as I pushed him towards the door.

"Go. Talk to Draco and your godson." I said and he walked out while giving me weird looks.

*Break*

~Edward's P.O.V~

The moment that the two girls had insulted her I wanted to jump up. But Alice held me back.

"No. Just watch." she said and I looked at Alice, and realized that she had seen this coming. So even though I didn't like it, I sat back down and decided that if it had been serious, she would have let me go.

"So where did you get those scars? Did you do something to deserve them? I bet you did." said the girl and she looked at them before smirking.

"What I did to deserve those scars are none of your business. However, I will say that I will wear them with pride. No amount of your hateful words will make me decide otherwise. "She said as I heard Harry stand. He looked livid when she turned to him.

"No Harry. Remember my warning." she said as she turned to look at him. He was going for something.

"You would be putting me and Draco in danger if you do this. Even your godson. "She said and he looked stricken.

"They insulted you." he growled and she walked forward. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But please. If you do this, you will be taken from us, your godson." She said and he dropped his hand. No one had a clue what this conversation was about, not even me, and I could hear everything.

"Luna. What you did to get those… This isn't right. You were a hero just like we were. You shouldn't be insulted for it." he said and she smiled warmly at him.

"I know that Harry. But things are not the same here as they are back home. But thank you for trying to stick up for Me." she said and kissed him on the cheek. I felt a pang of anger and jealousy.

"Now, I believe that Draco is awaiting your call." she said and he nodded. He took off for the door and then froze. Suddenly he was coming back.

"You saw all this happen." he said and she smiled at him as she pushed him towards the door. She had seen what? This confused me. I didn't have a clue what these people were, but I wanted to know more about this girl.

"Go. Talk to Draco and your godson." she said and he walked out while giving her weird looks. I looked at my family and saw that they had heard this too. Something was definitely off about these two new humans. And who were these others, Draco and the godson?

Well that is the Revamped version of my sisters story. And excuse the play on words. I will post the rest of the stories and such later on.


	2. Chapter 2

~Harry's P.O.V~

The next week, was not eventful. Ever since the two girls had seen my reaction, they stayed clear of Luna. I was really grateful for this. Draco had found out from me and had yelled at Luna and then at me. He yelled at her for stopping me. Then I got yelled at because I had been willing to expose us. I had talked Draco into going to school. He wanted to go now, and had come up with a story so it wouldn't look weird. He would be Luna's brother. She had been enrolled as Luna Malfoy. So when we left for school. Draco came following on his red Yamaha motorcycle.

*Break*

~Edward's P.O.V~

The next week, a new kid turned up. He turned out to be the brother of Luna. I sat in the parking lot with the others, talking of this new and weird family. Alice wasn't into the conversation. Instead she was looking at the two cars that had turned up. A motorcycle followed after them and parked in-between the cars. Luna stepped out of her car as did Harry. The boy on the motorcycle stepped off and took off the helmet. The boy caught sight of his little sister. Or at least what I assumed was his little sister.

"Luna. I thought you were going to be normal this year?" he said but he had a small smile on his face. His sister saw this and grinned.

"I may be the hero of our world. But I do like to be myself." she said and he grinned back at her. He shook his head as he grabbed his backpack off the bike. He put his arm around her.

"So Luna, When are you ever going to find someone?" he asked as Harry walked slowly behind them. He seemed to be in his own little world.

"The moment you and Harry get together." she said and both boys in question froze. They looked like fish out of water. Jaws open and staring at Luna. Both seemed to be speechless. Luna skipped off laughing at her two friends. Harry was the first to recover.

"She's your sister." he said and then walked into the school smirking and shaking his head at Luna. As Draco walked into the school, still unable to speak, I looked over at my family. They were laughing. Even Rosalie who hardly liked humans as it was.

*Break*

Lunch was no better. Luna still had Draco unable to speak. The whole school seemed to notice the new student and made several beelines for him. But Draco wasn't having it. He picked his lunch up and slammed his way out into the lawn. I saw Harry and Luna sigh.

"I guess he no longer likes attention." Luna said softly and Harry smirked.

"Yea well, when you're forced into something and get attention from it, then its only logical to want to be left alone." he said and Luna turned to him.

"Like you Harry?" she asked and he went silent. He nodded once.

"Something like that." he said and then went to join his friend out in the lawn. Suddenly she went rigid and then turned toward our table. Her eyes fell on all of us. She took off running towards the doors. My family and I went after her. The way she was looking at us, was not a good thing. We hid in the shadows as Luna slid to a stop.

"Harry, Draco. They will know." she said after she had caught her breath. Both boys looked up at her. Rosalie was screaming a warning in my head, and I gave her a look telling her to shut up.

"Huh?" they said as the same time. Luna sighed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Do pay attention. I said that the vampires will know what we are." she said and both boys paled. But Harry seemed to not be grasping what Luna was saying.

"So?" he asked and Luna finally looked close to tears. She stomped her foot and glared at Harry.

"You don't understand. The Ministry finds out too. They take Teddy from you. They arrest you both, but I'm not there." she said softly as realization hit both boys.

"Bloody Hell." Draco said.

"You would think that even though the war is over, that we would be able to live a normal life. Who is the one taking us?" asked Harry looking over at a now hysterical Luna.

"They are not friends of us. I can assure you of that. They are not even in the Order." she said and Harry nodded. Finally Draco spoke.

"The only way to be arrested for that is to use in public. Did we?" he asked and Luna looked at him.

"Yes. It was during the prom. You also use in my other visions. Please, I lost dad, mum and everyone else. I just found you all I can't lose you both." she said and Harry put his arm around her.

"Your visions, they are not set in stone right?" Harry asked and I could tell he was trying to comfort her.

"No. They change when something else changes. "She said and he nodded.

"Then we will change it. It won't happen Luna." he said and a small smile formed on Luna's face. I turned to my family and motioned for them to go. We then turned and ran home to tell Carlisle what we had just heard.

*Break*

~Harry's P.O.V~

I woke after a dream of Draco. This was wrong. The fact that I had a crush on Malfoy was bad enough. Now it was worse, as I was having sexual dreams about him. I got up and muttered as many curses as I could come up with as I walked down to the main floor. As I walked down into the kitchen, Ginny stood there. She was smiling at a grumbling Draco and a beaming Luna.

"Ginny?" I asked and she smiled at me. She was only a year younger than me. She was 17 now and was legal. She was cooking by waving her wand at the kitchen.

"Yes Harry its me." she said and smiled at me as she came around the table and hugged me. She was the same height as Luna. How Draco and I had become friends was through Ginny. Ginny at the end of 6th year was dating Blaise Zabini. She was now married to him and pregnant. The whole Weasley family was dead. Molly was the only one alive. She was also in the ward right along with Neville and his parents. She was too insane, to take care of the only child left. So I took her and gave her the last name Potter. Since we had done the blood adoption like Draco had done with Luna, she was really my little sister. Her vivid red hair was dulled down, and brown was mixed in.

"Won't your husband miss you?" I asked and she laughed. She pushed a packed lunch into my hands and then turned back to Teddy who was just starting on his breakfast.

"Oh please. He's the one who sent me here. I am your official baby sitter Harry." she said and I grinned at her. I looked at the others.

"Ready to go?" I asked and both of them nodded. I heard Ginny yell for me.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She yelled and I rolled my eyes, as I realized that she had done many things in school that even I haven't done. But I was sure she had realized that when she said it.

*Break*

During History, I sat near Alice Cullen. She was smiling at me.

"We can do the project at our place if you would like Harry." she said and I sighed. Her brother was laughing while Rosalie was glaring at Alice as though she had just turned her hair green.

"Um… I guess so." I said as the bell rang. Draco hit me on the head.

"I can't believe you did that." he growled and I turned on him,

"What? It's not like we are going to expose ourselves right? And besides, they are no human feeders you dumb git." I said and he glared at me.

"He's right Draco. Even I trust them. Must you be so protective? And don't take your anger out on Harry." Luna snapped as she appeared in front of the doorway. She was glaring at Draco.

"Yes well, I still don't trust them. You shouldn't either." he snapped and stood. Before the teacher could stop him, he turned and slammed out of the room. I looked after him and sighed. No matter how close friends we were, we always clashed. I stood up as the bell rang. I made my way to Lunch.

*Break*

During lunch, I didn't eat. Draco's little attitude was eating at me. Luna seemed to notice this and kept her mouth shut. Draco was also looking over at me and didn't know what was wrong with me. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the doors opened. Ginny, Blaise and Teddy came waltzing into the room.

"Ginny!" I said and she smiled as she sat down. She took Teddy and handed him to me.

"Take your Godson Harry. " she said and laughed as Teddy laughed too. Suddenly Blaise caught sight of the Vampire's.

"Bloody Hell, Vampires. Why are there vampires here? Draco, Harry, explain right now." Blaise demanded. Ginny sighed in anger. She rubbed her stomach as she looked over to Luna, who didn't look amused by Blaise and his temper.

"There is nothing to explain Blaise. They won't hurt anyone." I said and Blaise growled at me.

"Tell me why I let my wife, who is pregnant come to a town full of Vampire's?" he growled and was suddenly hit over the head by his wife.

"Blaise Zabini! You will behave yourself, or so held me Merlin, I will make you suffer!" she growled and Blaise paled. Anyone who knew Ginny, knew that she loved to curse the people that pissed her off. Blaise had this happen to him 3 times now.

"Now. If Harry says that they are not going to hurt anyone, then you need to trust him. Or do I need to remind you that he was the one who saved our world?" she snapped and he sat down.

"Sorry. It's just; well we had vampires on the dark side. I don't trust vampire's." he said softly and Ginny smiled at him.

"I wouldn't let Ginny come here if I didn't know they weren't safe Blaise." I said and regretted that for suddenly he looked up.

"Yea, like with Ron and Hermione right? You led them straight to their deaths. "He scowled and everyone at the table went silent. I stood up and ran out of the room after handing Teddy to a stunned Draco.

*Break*

~Luna's P.O.V~

We found Harry outside in his car. No amount of talking would bring him out of his car. But I did manage to get Draco inside. It was a good thing that Harry liked Draco.

"Take him home Draco." I said softly as I pushed him inside the car. Ginny came out shortly followed by Blaise who she wasn't talking to. The vampire's came after that and resigned to watching us.

"He will be fine." Ginny said putting her arm around me. I smiled at her.

"Sometimes I wonder Gin. He came here to be happy, yet I haven't seen him very happy. "I said and she nodded.

"Harry has a harder life than us." she said after a moment of silence. I nodded too. She turned me around and looked at me.

"I know you want Harry happy. But why don't you follow your own advice. You haven't been happy in a whole year Luna. "She said and then hugged me and turned on her husband who was trailing after her like a lost puppy. I watched at Ginny looked at him. She was sad, and I could tell. But during the war, we had been told to keep out emotions private. It was something that no soldier could let go of. Ginny smiled softly and went over to him.

"Let's go home Blaise." she said and he smiled at her while he kissed her. I walked over to her.

"Take care of my best friend Blaise. And also take care of that baby." I said and both of them laughed before walking away. They went into the woods and I heard a faint pop as they both went home. I felt someone come up behind me. I turned and saw the vampire.

"Hello." I said and I saw a faint spark in his eyes. I looked at him.

"I have seen you before. In my vision. "I said softly. I said it that softly so that no humans could hear it but him. I didn't want to expose him, or me.

"Visions?" he asked and I nodded lightly before turning to Alice who was right behind him.

"I have seen you too. Don't go near the Art classroom on Monday." I said and Alice who had obviously seen what I was warning her against. I smiled as she laughed.

"So you're a seer like Alice." said the vampire who was in front of me.

"Before I even go into that, who are you. I know you're my mate." I said and he smiled.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he said and I smiled. I froze as a vision of Harry came to mind. He had made his car appear out of nowhere in front of muggles. I would have 10 minutes before aurors showed up.

"I'm Luna Malfoy." I said and then turned as a loud bang issued. I turned to see that Harry's car had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh Merlin. My vision. He is so stupid." I said and ignored the vampires behind me as I went to each muggle. I wiped their memories. After doing so, I waited, hoping that no aurors would show. 10 minutes passed and one of my old friends appeared.

"You did good Luna. But next time, I won't be the one coming. It seems that death eaters are still trying to take over the ministry." Kingsly said as he stepped up next to me. He hugged me and whispered.

"Greyback is gone. Bellatrix is coming with him to find you. You need to tell Harry what happened in his 7th year." he said and then backed up. I waited until he was gone before turning to the car. I put my wand away and went towards the car. Draco wasn't inside it. Harry got out as I came closer. I hit him on the head so many times that he finally put one of his hands up.

"Are you mad? You could have ruined the entire family in one blow. What were you thinking?" I yelled and he cringed. Then he saw the vampire's.

"Now they know as well. Well isn't that a double blow for exposing us at the same time you dumb twit." I growled and he sighed. Draco had appeared next to the car and was now laughing at the cringing Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own the plot, I think. Im just writing for my own enjoyment and others so with that said, I own nothing….**

_Previously on Luna's Vampire:_

_"Greyback is gone. Bellatrix is coming with him to find you. You need to tell Harry what happened in his 7th year." he said and then backed up. I waited until he was gone before turning to the car. I put my wand away and went towards the car. Draco wasn't inside it. Harry got out as I came closer. I hit him on the head so many times that he finally put one of his hands up._

_"Are you mad? You could have ruined the entire family in one blow. What were you thinking?" I yelled and he cringed. Then he saw the vampire's._

_"Now they know as well. Well isn't that a double blow for exposing us at the same time you dumb twit." I growled and he sighed. Draco had appeared next to the car and was now laughing at the cringing Harry._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Edward's P.O.V

Harry was still cringing as Luna hit him over the head. Draco stepped forward and took Luna's had so she couldn't hit Harry anymore. She huffed in anger before looking at Draco.

"Please tell me someone we trust has Teddy." She spat and Draco simply nodded. Luna sighed,

"Luna im sorry. Draco was bugging me and I was wanting to be alone." He said and Luna looked at him as though he were nuts.

"That maybe the truth, but you don't do that with your car. You could have splinched yourself. Harry I told you I couldn't take losing more family." She said sadly and Draco put his arm around her. I stopped myself from growling at him and Jasper chuckled behind me at my emotions.

"Luna Harry didn't mean to. And you won't lose us. You have nothing to worry." Draco said and we all watched as the usual calm Luna blew up.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAD YOUR VISION PLAY OUT IN FRONT OF YOU IN A MATTER OF MINUTES. I HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT. I HAVE GREYBACK AFTER ME!" she screamed at them and then was gone with a loud pop. Harry looked sad and guilty.

"So when are you going to tell her that we all know about greyback?" Draco asked as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"After we find her." Harry replied and sighed as Draco began talking.

"Gin I know you can't travel. But Luna needs you right now." He said and they heard her talking on the other end.

"No I didn't hurt her! No harry used magic in front of magic, she saved our asses and then she went off on us when we told her not to worry. "He said and then Ginny hung up on him. Before he had even put his phone away a loud pop sounded and Ginny came walking of the woods. Behind her were 4 people.

"So what did our little brother do now?" asked both red heads. Ginny sighed and looked at us.

"Cullen's, these are my brothers Fred and George. This is Neville and my husband Blaise." She said nicely and then turned on Harry in a split second.

"Explain yourself." She spat at him and Harry sighed before telling her what had happened. Ginny was red in the face afterwards.

"Damn it Harry, Draco. Do you two not have brains? If you had been caught you would have been arrested and their minds wiped. Then Teddy would have been sent to a cell in the ministry simply because his father was a werewolf! I would have been left without my brother and Luna hers. Shes already lost her father thanks to Voldemort. Don't be so stupid. "She spat and then calmed down slightly and started barking out orders.

"Ok. Since I have to do damage control here is what we will be doing. Harry will stay out of my way until he has a chance to talk to Luna alone, the same goes for Draco. You all will search for Luna and you all will come to the Manor with me." She said and then Harry turned to us.

"She's pregnant. She can't use magic more than once. "He said and I nodded as I understood what he was saying.

"She can ride with us." I said and her husband blew up.

"Like hell she will." He yelled and was stopped from lunging by Ginny who had her wand pointed at him.

"Shut it. I have enough to deal with. Besides I really doubt the mate of Luna would hurt her friend. Now go. If she isn't found in 4 hours ill go looking myself." She spat and Blaise sighed before nodding.

* * *

><p>*Break*<p>

When we got to the Manor we saw that it was not silent.

"Oh no." Ginny said as she got out of the car and went rushing to the front door. She never got to open it for the door was thrown open and a woman stood there.

"Where is your brother?" she asked and Ginny smirked,

"Hello to you to Mum. Edward this is my Adoptive mother Narcissa Malfoy." She said and the woman gave her a look and Ginny shut her mouth.

"I thought he was taught better. Well come in. Im cooking and Nevilles wife is here as well as the wives of Fred and George." She said and then stood aside to let us all in. We went in to see 3 women.

"This is Angelina Weasley, wife of George Weasley. This is Hannah Longbottom, wife of Neville Longbottom. And last but not least this is Alicia Weasley, wife of Fred Weasley. " Ginny said and I saw all of their lives play out, but a part of their memories was blocked.

"You keep doing that and ill hex you. My memories are my own." Hannah spat at him and I nodded. Ginny smiled as she hugged each girl.

"Gin, Rox misses you." Angelina said as she was the last one to hug her. Ginny put her hand on the girls stomach.

"The newest member is a boy." She said smiling at Ginny who smiled right back. It seemed all these women were pregnant.

"Hey am I missing the get together?" a voice said and a black man came walking in with a woman behind him, also pregnant.

"Lee! How are you?" Ginny asked and he smiled down at her as she hugged him. The girl behind him had long black hair.

"Hello Ginny. How is everything going?" asked the girl and Ginny smiled.

"Its odd Carla. But after all these years its still odd seeing you. " she said and Carla laughed.

"Yes well being two years older than your trouble maker of a sister does that. By the way she ended being put in the hospital after Bellatrix was done with her." She said and Ginny looked guilty.

"Ginny that wasn't your fault. She tried to best the witch and we all know that's a bad idea." She said and ginny nodded before looking at everyone.

"We are missing someone." she said and the door slammed open to reveal a man with short blonde hair and a brown haired girl behind him.

"So I take it my brother has been causing trouble again." He said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of course Nathan. Draco can't keep his mouth shut. "She said and then turned to us.

"This is Nathan Malfoy, brother to Draco and now Luna. This is his wife Daphne. "Ginny said and Daphne smiled once before turning to her husband.

"Dear why don't you take the men and go find Luna with the others." She said and Nathan laughed. But he took his leave anyways and the others followed.

* * *

><p>*Break*<p>

When they came back Luna was with them. Nathan was holding her and he had sat himself on the couch talking to her. She seemed to be freezing and she was asleep. Daphne was scolding Draco and Harry in another room, Mrs. Weasley was also helping.

"Ginny, She was halfway to fucking Scotland before we caught up to her." Nathan said and Ginny sighed.

"The boys didn't know what they were doing." She said and then got up; she took out a bowl from the top of the fireplace and threw some powder into the fire. She called for someone and then waited. A woman with a white hat and coat stepped in.

"Nurse Pomfrey. Could you check Luna over?" Ginny asked and the woman smiled and stepped forward. After a while she stepped back.

"She's simply cold and tired. I suggest not chasing her away again." She said and looked at the two boys. They both groaned.

"I mean it boys. Your very lucky Greyback didn't do any real damage. But she isn't all fine as she makes people believe, nor is she happy. Has she told you that Greyback and Bellatrix broke out? They are going to come find her." She said and I noticed that all of them paled before looking over at Luna who was still passed out in Nathans arms.

"well, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't move here. " Daphne said and Nathan nodded once. Daphne turned to the others.

"Our family is more important. Who else wants to stay?" she asked and It also seemed to me that Nathan and Daphne seemed to be the big brother and sister of the whole group.

"We will." Said Neville and Hannah, then both Angelina and George stepped up as well as Alicia and Fred.

"I would but im the one doing tabs on Greyback." Lee said and they nodded. They all attacked the house after that. Each husband made an apartment that attached itself to the house on either side. So 5 Front doors were on the house. All in a straight row and it all looked like it had been built with the rest of the house.

"Im sorry. But im going to have to ask that you all leave. " Daphne said as she came to stand infront of me and my family.

"Of course. " I said and Luna bolted up in Nathans arms just as I got to the door.

"He can't leave." She said and Daphne sighed before nodding.

"Fine but the others must go. We have things to talk about Luna and no one can overhear." Daphne said in a no nonsense way that had Luna nodding that she was right. I sat back down as the others left. I was actually wondering what their story was.

* * *

><p>So I hope that you guys all enjoyed the chapter. I tried to speak like they would, but I don't know if I did it right. So anyway, there's another update.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I hope you enjoy.**

_Previously on Luna's Vampire:_

_"Our family is more important. Who else wants to stay?" she asked and It also seemed to me that Nathan and Daphne seemed to be the big brother and sister of the whole group._

_"We will." Said Neville and Hannah, then both Angelina and George stepped up as well as Alicia and Fred._

_"I would but im the one doing tabs on Greyback." Lee said and they nodded. They all attacked the house after that. Each husband made an apartment that attached itself to the house on either side. So 5 Front doors were on the house. All in a straight row and it all looked like it had been built with the rest of the house._

_"Im sorry. But im going to have to ask that you all leave. " Daphne said as she came to stand infront of me and my family._

_"Of course. " I said and Luna bolted up in Nathans arms just as I got to the door._

_"He can't leave." She said and Daphne sighed before nodding._

_"Fine but the others must go. We have things to talk about Luna and no one can overhear." Daphne said in a no nonsense way that had Luna nodding that she was right. I sat back down as the others left. I was actually wondering what their story was._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Luna was sitting in front of Harry and the others. Edward was standing near the window out of the way.

"I think it's time you tell us everything Luna." Daphne said as she sat next to Nathan.

"I think that maybe we should all explain how we know first. Don't you think?" asked Ginny said as she sat down next to Blaise who put his arm around her.

"Luna. I'm the son of a death eater. I heard rumors long before we met. Why haven't you told anyone about this?" Nathan asked as he stood up and paced.

"I kept hearing from my dad about how good Fenrir did in hurting you. How stupid you all were for letting a girl come with you to fight a war. How good it felt to be on top, to have everything. How proud I should feel! "He yelled suddenly as he turned to look at them all.

"I was trained as one of them, even killed a few people myself. I couldn't understand why a smart woman would let herself be captured just to become a werewolf's toy. "He said and then sat down in a huff. Blaise tightened his hold on his wife, and Ginny looked worried about him as she turned to face him.

"It's true. We all have suffered in this war. But the ones who suffer more are the children of the death eaters. No one talks about how we are brain washed. How we are taught to laugh at others pain and despair. How we are told to kill and are expected to do it without a thought. I never want to be like that again, under someone's foot; told to commit crimes to innocent people." Blaise spat and then stood up and shot out of the room, nearly sending Ginny to the floor.

"We are getting off topic." Daphne said as she stood and looked at everyone. They all seemed to go with what she said.

* * *

><p>Edward's P.O.V<p>

I wasn't allowed to sit with her, so I stood near the window. It seemed that these people had been in a war. Some on the bad side, and had all come out worse than when they went in.

"This isn't the time to go into this. The war is over, the dark lord is dead. Don't you think he should stay that way?" the girl Daphne spat as she walked around the room and then she turned and looked right at Luna.

"Start talking." She said and Luna looked down.

"It was right before Harry went out to the forest. I didn't want him to go. So I turned myself over to them. I was put in the dungeon in Malfoy Manor. Greyback came to me every day and would hurt me, feel me up. He left the door open one day and I was wandering through the halls, trying to find a way out. And that's when I met Draco. He helped me out. But he couldn't have known. I got a letter from Greyback a week after; he threatened to make me mute. And he nearly did when I saw him last, but Harry stopped him. He isn't going to stop tracking me. He wants me as his. "Luna said and several things happened at once. Draco, who had been sitting down, burst out of his seat and stomped out of the house, Nathan ran after him.

"He's going to ensure that Draco doesn't hunt him down. " Daphne said to me as she smiled at me. She pointed to the seat.

"Sit. Since you are dating my sister we need to set a few ground rules." She said and I sat down and prepared for the rules.

"There will be no sex, or sexual touching of any kind until she says you can, or until you are married. If you stay the night, you will not be allowed in her room at all. And you will hunt daily regardless of whether you're near her or not. Your family will be given blood pops. " she said and then stood up.

"Alicia, Hannah, Angelina and Ginny. I want you go go pay for a house to be built that fits all of us minus the Jordan's. There is no sense that we should have to be in separated. And as such, you will be my children, and you will listen to me just like you do Mrs. Malfoy. "She said and the whole family nodded. Daphne smiled at the girls as they all left the house to do what they needed to do. She then turned to me.

"And I think it's time for you to return home." She said and I stopped to look at Luna who was practically passed out on the couch.

"She will be fine. Now go." She said and then proceeded to walk me out of the house.

* * *

><p>Daphne's P.O.V<p>

I walked back towards Luna and sighed. Luna's father had been killed by Voldemort when he was caught posting stuff on his paper. Narcissa Malfoy ended up taking over the role of mother for all of us, but mainly for Ginny and Luna. Ginny's mother was put in the ward next to Neville's parents. Neville was there for a while as well. But it turns out he was just grieving and wasn't insane like they thought. He had watched his grandmother being tortured and then killed in front of him. But he still went in for evaluation and therapy every once in a while.

"You cause a lot of unneeded grief." I said and laughed when Luna only shifted in her sleep. I shook her awake,

"It's time to get up dear. Let's get you up to bed. "I said and Luna groaned, she allowed me to pull her up and I took her upstairs.

"I was stupid wasn't I?" Luna asked as she got ready for bed. I laughed at her before tucking her in and shutting the light off. I wasn't going to answer her because I knew that she had a good reason for not telling us at the time. And I wasn't going to condemn her for it.

When the girls got home, they put a picture in front of me. It was a 2 story house that had what looked like 9 bedrooms with a reach around porch. It reminded me of my home. I decided that based on that I would go with it. I just hoped that Luna would get her family and that we would be able to protect her.

"Is it good? We paid for it already. " Angelina asked and I smiled up at her,

"It is. Pack your stuff, since we paid for it already we will go tonight. " I said as I stood up to go get Nathan. I knew that Draco was taking her story rather hard, because he had seen her in his house and hadn't even realized that she was Greyback's victim.

"You all can go when you want, but remember that the biggest room in the house is mine and Nathans. " I said and the girls nodded before going to fetch their husbands. I had to admit the house was beautiful, and it would certainly fit all of us. And I would see to it that they each had meals. The other girls besides Ginny didn't cook. Me and Ginny were the only ones that cooked. The others had maids to do it. Angelina and Hannah cleaned most of their time, while Alicia and Luna loved to garden. I would also have to see about the boys all getting jobs, while Harry, Draco and Luna went to school. And it wouldn't hurt to get a job myself.

"Think we can transfer the fountain outside?" asked Draco as he came walking in with Nathan. I smirked at him as I nodded.

"Go pack. We move to the new house tonight. And be sure to tell Harry as well. "I said and then I turned to my husband who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked and he smiled at me as he put both of his arms around me.

"It makes me happy to see you so happy. I think we should have taken this little family a long time ago." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh like it doesn't make you happy as well Nathaniel." I said and then pushed him away as I too went to pack Luna's room. I had never really unpacked my stuff yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like... I had to redo certain parts of chapter 3, so it took me a while. Please enjoy. and stay tuned for the 5th chapter.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>While the Family in Forks was moving house to house, Greyback was meeting vampires in an undisclosed place.<p>

"What exactly do you want from us Greyback?" asked a figure and behind the figure were several other figures. All had glowing red eyes and their hoods were over their heads, so even Greyback didn't know who they were.

"I want the girl. " Greyback said just as the door swung open and Bellatrix came rushing into the room. She was sporting a good size gash on her face and she was swearing as loudly as she could.

"While that type of language is something that we are used to, I would very much like for you to shut up." The figure said and Bellatrix glared at the figure.

"What happened to you?" Greyback asked as he turned to look at the irate women.

"The girl escaped. We always seem to underestimate her. We should have killed her when we had the chance." She stated and Greyback growled.

"Don't you know anything? I let her go. She will lead me to my pet. And when I get her, my new friends here will kill anyone who is with her." He said and the figure snorted.

"We don't think that your plan will work. And after we get the girl for you we are going to watch the show that unfolds. After all you are nothing but a werewolf, and we don't make friends with werewolves. You would do well to remember that. Our master may want to help you, but we do not. And he isn't here to sway our thinking. "The figure said and then turned and led the way out of the room, leaving a very pissed off Greyback.

"It seems that you tried again to befriend the wrong people. While you're going for your pet, I'm going to find the damn girl before she tells them we are coming. "Bellatrix said as she turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>Forks, Washington<p>

The family was unpacking and the Cullen's were there helping as well. Edward wasn't allowed in Luna's room, so he was helping Harry and the others unpack furniture.

"Luna?" asked Alice as she turned to look at the girl, Harry and the others came out into the hall and check on Luna as well.

"Harry I need to talk to you alone." Luna said finally and Harry nodded before leading her to his room and closing the door.

"Harry I don't want to hurt you. But it seems that Hermione is still alive. "Luna said and Harry sat down hard on the bed,

"What? How? I saw her die." He said and Luna sat down next to Harry as she put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I saw her escaping the dungeon that Bellatrix was keeping her in. She doesn't know where she's going, and she's being followed." Luna said and harry got up and walked out,

"I need to be alone." He said and then kept walking as people stopped to ask him where he was going, to which they got no reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry the Chapter is so short. I'm trying to keep it less confusing. All my thoughts sometimes jumble together. Again I'm sorry. Lol and I'm sure you can guess who Greyback's new "friends" are right? So should I make the voltury friends of Harry, under the basis that wizards know of them and they know of wizards. But for them to be friends because they decided to be allies? Tell me what you think.<strong>_


End file.
